1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition in which an isoxazoline compound is dispersed in polymer compounds and to a method for controlling an animal ectoparasite.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known so far to use isoxazoline compounds to control various types of pests such as parasites (so-called ectoparasites) parasitic on the body surfaces, body hairs, or positions near to these surfaces and hairs of livestock animals and pets. (See, for example, JP-A-2012-46488). It is desired to develop a composition containing an isoxazoline compound and having a more excellent control effect on ectoparasites.